Tulips and Tantrums
by Crowded Angels
Summary: [DnA]Danny and Aiden swap a series of texts...[post: Crime and Misdemeanors][Complete]
1. Texts

Hey all! Here's my first venture into a Danny and Aiden fic:) Im not too convinced yet if I just prefer them as friends, so this can be taken both as DAR and DAF lol

Its set after 'Crime and Misdemeanor' and is a series of text messages from Danny (italics) to Aiden (normal).

In the last scene, Aiden said she had 'plans' and I'm guessing they were with Officer Lilly after her introduction to him (lol!) so that's where I picture her to be. Danny's sat on his couch lol

Enjoy! Becs x

xxx

_Just to let you know, Mac caught up with me. You'll be fine as promised. Say 'Messerrr' says 'hi' to Lilly_

What'd he say? And I'm not with Lilly

_Like hell you're not with Lilly. You put the full blown Burn charm on and wore your fancy panties, am I right?_

No

_No you didn't put the charm on, or no you didn't put the fancy panties on?_

Just 'cos YOU want to see my fancy panties

_Don't be coming on to me when you're on a date with the flower child_

Don't call him a flower child

_But you admit you're on a date with him?_

Fine, yes

_Not going so good?_

Dinner and Movie. Going fine

_That's a crock. If it was going 'fine' you wouldn't be sat there texting me all night_

How'd you know I was sitting?

_I can see you_

Where are you? I can't see you

_I'm at home, but I made you look_

You're gonna pay for that one

_Come by mine after Tulip drops you off. Ill show you what a real date should be_

What? You belchin' and fartin' all night and saying how I'd look prettier out of my clothes than I do in them? No thanks

_I resent that_

Only 'cos you know it's true

_If I promised no belchin', fartin' or classic one liners, would you come over?_

Maybe

_And if I promised no more flower jokes?_

Probably

_And if I said I'd make my famous pasta?_

Ill be there in an hour

_That bad, huh?_

I'm in the hut

_That bad. See you in an hour. Be a doll and bring me a slice_

You're gonna pay for that one too

_You know you love me _


	2. The wonder of Tequila!

Wow! I seriously can't thank you guys enough! I was so dreading putting that chapter up with it being my first go at DnA, but you guys! I love you! Thank you all!

I hope this okay...im sorry it took so long to put up, but I've been away from my computer for a while 'cos ive been staying at my nans seeing as she broke her shoulder :S lol

Enjoy:)

* * *

Danny wiped his hands on a towel as he walked to his front door. He threw it back into the kitchen, before pulling on the handle, revealing Aiden on his step. 

Before he even got a polite 'hey' out, a small pizza box was thrust into his chest. "Don't say I never give you anything" Aiden deadpanned

"Oh, you shouldn't have" He grinned, stepping to the side for her to pass. Danny shut the door and pulled open the lid. "It's got anchovies!"

"Yep, loads of 'em" she grinned. She'd asked for a special recipe of 'pepperoni, and don't skimp on the anchovies. He hates 'em…so pile them on'

Danny shook his head. He understood it was his punishment. "er, thanks"

"Anytime" Aiden smiled, flopping onto his couch.

"Pasta'll be ready any minute" he called, making his way back to the kitchen. Aiden had been to his apartment lots of times for end-of-shift drinks, and general drinks, so he had no worries that she'd make herself at home.

"Awesome. I'm so hungry"

"I thought you were at the hut?"

"I was…but Omar was hungry"

Danny's head popped out from the other room, "He ate the pizza?"

"I got _one _slice"

Forcing back a grin, Danny disappeared again. "So I basically saved your life then"

Aiden chuckled, _trust Danny to turn this about him. _"I wouldn't say that, but I sure as hell am thankful for your text"

"How thankful?" he asked, grinning his little sideways smile.

"That depends" Aiden announced. She'd walked into the kitchen and was just behind him when he asked his typically probing question. Seeing him jump from her voice made her giggle.

"Jeez! Don't sneak up on people like that!"

"A little jumpy are we?"

"I always am when I'm cooking for a beautiful woman" he sassed, placing two bowls of tomato and basil pasta on the set table.

"Ahhh" she smiled, shaking her head at the corny comeback. "That looks so good". Aiden went to pull one of the chairs back for her to sit down, but Danny grabbed at her hand before she could touch it.

"I said I'd show you what a real date was like" he relayed, pulling at the chair himself

"Danny-"

"Na" he shushed her. "Your seat" he announced, gesturing animatedly.

She chuckled, taking the seat. Danny spun back around. When he came back to face her, he had a white towel over one arm, and a bottle of red wine in his hand. "Would the lady care for some vino?"

"If the sir cares to drop the accent?"

"I can do that" He nodded, scrunching his face in agreement as he poured her a glass.

X

"Danny, you did yourself proud" Aiden smiled, setting her fork across the empty bowl.

"I try" he smiled humbly, also setting his fork across his own empty bowl. "Grab your drink, and we'll see what's on the box"

Aiden obliged and followed Danny back into the lounge area, reclaiming her place on the couch. She leant her booted her feet on the edge of the coffee table, mirroring Danny's.

Danny flicked through the channels, finally settling on a college basketball game.

It only had 1 minute left on the clock, and was tied in score.

"Bet ya $10 Greenbay win" Danny said, leaning over slightly to touch Aiden's shoulders with his own

"You're on"

In the dying seconds, a player from the opposite team scored a 3-point shot. The buzzer sounded. Aiden won.

She grinned as she held her hand out waiting for a ten-dollar bill to grace her palm.

"Lucky shot" Danny mumbled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet.

"Don't hate the player" Aiden smirked, folding the money and placing it in her bra strap.

"Yeah yeah" he mumbled again, flicking through the channels a second time. "ooo, a cop show"

"I can't believe you watch those. They're so inaccurate"

"That's why I watch 'em. I bet ya 10 bucks he doesn't even wear gloves" he chuckled, gesturing to the 'cop' on the TV.

"Nah-ah, I'm keeping this ten bucks, but I will take your bet, but I'm gonna make it interesting" she smirked rising from the couch and disappearing into the kitchen.

"Aid?"

She reappeared with a bottle in one hand and two shot glasses in the other, "Tequila!"

X

"I can't believe we went through half a bottle of Tequila in one show!" Aiden slurred, downing her last shot. She grimaced slightly as the liquid burned at her throat

"That's why I watch 'em"

"What we gonna do now?" She asked, gesturing to the end titles rolling on the screen and the empty bottle in the middle of the table.

Danny shrugged. His eyes closed as he buried his head deeper into the back of the sofa. Suddenly he sat up, "Truth or dare?"

"What are you? 12?"

"No, I'm drunk and that's all I can think of doing"

Aiden eyed him suspiciously, "Alright, but I get to ask first"

"Fine"

"So…? Truth or dare? Whoa, major flashback to 7th grade"

Danny chuckled before saying "Dare"

Aiden looked into the distance, before setting her eyes back on Danny, "You have to go the liquor store next door and get another bottle of Tequila"

"That's it!" he asked, standing up, "I have to say, I'm disappointed in you, Aiden"

"Wearing no pants" she added with a grin

"That's my girl" he grinned back. Danny stumbled over his door, and grabbed his wallet from the table. He popped it in his shirt pocket, before taking a breath and dragging his zipper down. He kicked his pants off and threw them back at Aiden.

She gave a cry of "Woooo!" before the trousers landed on her head.

X

"One bottle of your finest Tequila please"

"You know you're not wearing pants right?"

"I hadn't noticed that, thanks for pointing it out"

"Whatever dude, $13.95"

Danny paid the man.

"Gotta say, I'm glad your wallet was in your pocket"

X

Danny made his way back up the stairs to his apartment. His foot slipped a couple of times on the step, sending him crashing into the hard surface, but he got back up, steadied himself against the wall, checked the Tequila was okay, and carried on his way.

Reaching his door, he dug into his pocket to find the keys, instead his hand slid along the material to his boxers. "Aiden!"

"Quit your hollering" Aiden giggled when she opened the door. Danny had decided to lean against it and came tumbling in, narrowly missing his guest. "Easy there, Tiger" she giggled, helping him to straighten up.

"Its funny how a bit of cold air can _really _help the drink to hit you" Danny mentioned, before holding up the bottle and grinning, "Task completed"

Aiden closed the door while Danny hobbled his way back to the couch. She poured two more shots as he got back into his pants, before they both collapsed back onto the cushions. Aiden got comfortable and sat facing her host, bringing her leg under her.

They tapped glasses and swallowed the hazel liquid in one go.

"Alright" Danny started, still grimacing "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" She smirked

"Proud" he chuckled. His face contorted in thought as he came up with a perfect dare…maybe something with the same treatment as he got: public nudity…..nah, he wouldn't do that to Aiden….

All of the dares he could think of were quickly rejected as he thought of the ramifications for the one who had to actually do them.

"C'mon Danny! Give me something!"

"er….erm…."he shrugged. Then it hit him. "aha! You, my dear Aiden, you're dare should you chose to accept it, which you already have but never mind, it that you have to act like Mrs. Anderson" A huge grin broke out across his face as he sat back into the couch, crossing his legs by resting his ankle on his knee and spreading his arms across the back.

"Mrs. Anderson? You mean from that S&M case a few weeks back?"

Danny nodded

"I'm not nearly drunk enough for that yet" she scoffed

"Who said anything about S&M?"

"You just did!"

"No, I said you had to act like Mrs. Anderson, nothing about tying to you a chair or something, although…."

"No" she confirmed with a 'Men!' smirk. "So how do I act like Mrs. Anderson without the whips and whatnot?"

"You're really not getting this are you?" he sat forward, clasping his hands at his knees

"Getting what?"

"Okay, but I did leave it up to your choice, but you're just not getting the dare…"

"Danny?"

Danny snaked his hand around the back of Aiden's neck and brought her closer to him, finally touching his lips to hers.

Aiden was still in shock at first. She wasn't sure if the Tequila had finally kicked in and she was hallucinating. She didn't reciprocate until she felt Danny loosen his grip on her lips and move away slightly. That was when he inched forward and attacked Danny's lips with her own.

Now it was Danny's turn for shock. It took a second before he realised that Aiden was actually kissing him back. In fact, she was pushing him back into the couch side and manoeuvring herself so that she was lying on top of him.

With one hand still around her neck, pulling her lips even closer to his, the other began to snake around her body. It danced across her back, moving from her side, to the small of her back, and to the other side, so he was in effect hugging her.

Aiden's hands were gripping at Danny's hair, scratching at his scalp slightly, gladly getting tangled into his dirty blonde locks.

As they eventually pulled back for air, Aiden brought her hands to Danny's side and propped herself up. She looked down at his perplexed face, as he straightened out his glasses. "Task completed".


	3. Consequences

Aha! Its finally here! Sorry about the wait guys, but I went on holiday for two weeks, which was when I managed to write this :) I seriously cant thank you guys enough! This fic soon turned into my little baby because of all of you guys, and I still cant believe that y'all liked it lol

Special thanks go out to: Caderyn, Jayma, Awesomepossum, dadsgirl4ever, EllaJ, Lourdes777, PRTFCSI...

Hopeyou likes!Becs x

* * *

Their eyes locked. Aiden's hair was draped down, creating a veil across them, hiding them out from the world, making the moment purely about Danny Messer and Aiden Burn. Danny brought a hand up and gently wiped away at her lipstick, which was now smeared across her chin and cheek. The action elicited an unconscious shiver that shook Aiden's body. Sensing the feeling, he propped himself up on his elbows, barely inches away from her face. Aiden licked her lips as Danny brushed her hair behind her ear, then moved closer. 

As their lips connected again, Danny was pushed back to the cushions with a force he didn't think Aiden possessed. She sniggered as she lowered herself back down, relinking their lips, and wrapping her fingers around the buttons on his shirt. She made light work of them, as did Danny on whipping her top over her head and throwing it over the side of the couch.

Danny grabbed her sides and flipped her over, gaining the control, although not as much as he'd wished. Through all the drinking, kissing and near nakedness, Danny had forgotten that they were actually on the couch. The small couch. The small couch in the living room. It wasn't until he heard a thud, and felt a pain in his back did he remember.

Aiden had landed on the far side of Danny on the floor. He rubbed at his head, as he wiggled to get comfortable on the hardwood flooring. Aiden watched as he promptly passed out from the Tequila. She chuckled as she shook him slightly, repeating his name, but to no avail. Accepting defeat, she snuggled onto his chest, and fell asleep just as fast.

XXX

Mid-morning NewYork sun beamed through the windows, illuminating the sleeping faces of Danny and Aiden.

From their vantage point on the floor, both began to stir, Aiden rubbing at her nose, Danny at his hair.

Returning groggily to their original positions, Aiden snuggled back into the crook of Danny's neck, while Danny cupped her hand on his chest.

It took maybe a minute before either opened their eyes and realised just where they were.

With shocked looks, Aiden and Danny rolled away from eachother, both narrowly missing the coffee table and couch respectively.

Aiden frantically searched for her orange sweater. It wasn't that she was embarrassed to be stood in her colleague's and best friend's apartment in her bra and not much else, but she'd definitely feel more comfortable actually clothed.

Spotting the missing item strewn across the back of the sofa, Danny sheepishly handed it over with a chuckle he hoped would be reciprocated.

She chuckled a "Thanks" before stating "Well, I've done a lot of things with you, Messer, but never that."

"I'm thinking we didn't actually, you know…" he gestured between himself and Aiden.

"How d'ya figure?"

"Well, we both have pants on for one..."

"Good point," Aiden smiled, fixing her sweater back on, "So what _did _happen then?"

Danny looked around, surveying the damage. The couch cushions were over the floor and Tequila bottles and glasses littered the table "I think we got _very _drunk and stuff…_began _to happen," he tried to avoid eye-contact, "Er, why don't you grab a shower and I'll- I'll tidy up here."

Aiden nodded and left for the bathroom.

Danny blew out a sigh as he sank on to the couch, sans cushions. He couldn't believe this was happening! Not only had he woken up practically naked next to a practically naked Aiden, but he couldn't remember a damn thing!

XXX

By the time Aiden emerged from the bathroom, the apartment was the cleanest it had ever been, and a pot of coffee was slowly filling up on the percolator.

Danny looked up from popping aspirin to see her in his white robe coming towards him, a towel drying her damp hair.

"I hope you don't mind, I borrowed your robe."

"No, no that's fine" he managed to stammer, "I may never see it in the same way again, but it's fine."

Aiden pulled her tongue out at him.

"I left an aspirin on the side for you and there's fresh coffee"

"Awesome, thanks."

"Yeah, I'm just gonna…" he stammered again, moving around her to get to the bathroom for his own shower.

To his surprise, not 5 minutes into the water powerfully cascading down his muscled back, he heard a faint creak. Then a rattle as if a plug was being connected, before finally a hairdryer roared into life.

Danny grabbed the shower curtain so he could see Aiden, but still keep any modesty he still had, "Aid? What're you doing?"

"Drying my hair. You didn't strike me as a hairdryer kinda guy."

"I'm not. An ex left it."

"Oh, sorry," she turned it off

"Nah, that was years ago."

She smiled to his reflection in the mirror. Turning it back on, she saw Danny disappear back behind the curtain. "Hey, so I checked your cupboards and you have nothing to eat. You fancy going to that café around the block for some breakfast?"

"Sure. Put you on the hood?"

"Funny!" she faked, turning on the tap in front of her, relishing in the squeal from Danny as the water temperature suddenly changed for the worse in the shower. "Hey!" she giggled as water was flicked at her. She turned the dryer of, just as Danny switched the shower off.

"Can you pass me that towel?" he asked, peeking. Aiden obliged and told him she was going to go get dressed.

Aiden was lying on the bed when Danny came out of the en-suite bathroom. She had put her clothes back on from the night before, but Danny was just wrapped in a towel from the waist down because 'somebody nicked off with my robe'. He opened the closet door, hiding himself from Aiden as he pulled on a pair of gray sweatpants and a tee.

Aiden just lay on top of the covers, hands clasped on her belly, as she stared at the ceiling. Danny mimicked her as he lay down beside her.

"So what now?" she asked

"I though you said breakfast."

"No, you mewt, what now with us? Do we go back to normal and this happened and never drink that much Tequila with each other again, or what?"

"That's up to you, Aid."

A moment of silence fell upon them as they considered the consequences.

Danny twisted to face Aiden, "Truth or Dare?"

"Danny-" she started, twisting herself

"_Truth or dare?_"

"I've had enough trouble with dares in the past, so truth."

"Do you regret last night?"

Aiden looked into his eyes as she uttered "No…you?"

"Yes."

"Oh," her eyes cast downwards

"Only that I passed out," he grinned.

Aiden swatted his arm, but Danny grabbed hold of it and pulled towards him. Before she could say a word, they were kissing.

* * *

_fin _


End file.
